fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Origins Ch.10
---- Origins Ch.10 ---- He shouldn't have sat there and watched. He should have grabbed her. Everything would have been fine. Abraham watched in awe and horror as the demons surrounded Gia's body. She screamed as they scratched her, bit her and burned her. They laughed at her agony. He had to do something before they got bored with her agony and wreak havoc on the city. He quickly reached for the book and looked for something, anything to save her. "I won't lose another one. Never again." ''He thought in determination. He found himself at the sealing enchantation. Did he really want to do this to her? Turn her into a half-demon and have her live feeling like a monster for the rest of her life? Would it really be worth the power? He looked up at her to find her choking on her own tears and her face painted in crimson streaks. She screamed for him to free her, but he was entranced in his own fear. ''"Please! Stop! Auuugh!" her screams rang in his ears. "'''PAPA PLEASE!"' she stared at him as she screamed. He refused to let her die this way, he couldn't let her die in such an inhumane way. He had no other choice. This was the only way. ''"I'm sorry Gia." was the last thing he thought before he began the enchantation. Assistants of Darkness! I hear thee! Come to my aid and fuse with me! With my hand I create this pact, That I become apart of Hell's pack! The creatures of darkness ceased their onslaught on the young girl. Suddenly, Gia's pajama top was ripped open by an unknown force and the area around her belly button was covered in dark marks he had never seen before. One by one, the creatures were pulled inside of her as she screamed in pain. She dug her nails into her palms and cried out. Abraham watched helplessly as his daughter was being sealed. He could not step in or it would backfire. ''"NO! NOT LIKE THIS-GRAAAH! IT'S TOO MUCH MAKE IT STOP! AUUGH MY BODY! WHAT'S. HAPPENING?!" '' ''"This is what had to happen." ''he repeated this mantra. The last creature flew in and Gia stopped screaming. She lay on the ground twitching, not saying a word. "G-Gia?' Abraham called to her. She did not respond. He quickly erased the summoning circle and ran to her body. She was asleep. Her hair was streaked with blood, her face was covered in gashes and he clothes were torn. But yet she was sleeping soundly. He cried over her sleeping body, no longer able to hold it in. ---- "You're a sick creature, you know that?" A blue haired man turned around to his darker blue haired brother. "She's a child, a fuckin' child Zagreus! She shouldn't be a demon or be plagued like we are! How could you do this?!" the dark haired man roared. The man named Zagreus stood from his throne. He smirked. "I'm just preparing our army dear brother. Don't get your horns in a twist! Everything's fine." he assured. "Everything's fine? ''Everything's fine?! ''Are you demented?! Don't answer that." the brother shouted. Zagreus smirked. "She is not supposed to be a demon, hell humans shouldn't be messing around with this kind of shit! What's so bad this entire thing is you gave her a True Form! She's a half-demon now! That creature will plague her mind. It won't go where the others went. She'll be like us." the angry brother retorted. "Exactly. She will be one of us and will be our strongest asset. I guarantee she'll be here when she's older. Besides, we need another trump card after Blakeley up and left. The nerve of some people." Zagreus sneered. The darker haired man glared at him. "Let's just hope this all goes well. You'd better be a damn good king." he spat and slammed the door of the throne room. "Don't worry dear brother, I certainly will." Zagreus laughed evilly into the empty throne room. Category:Storyline